She Smoked What!
by pigtailedprincess
Summary: Aiden verse; Aiden decides that to manage her stress she'll smoke some weed. Contains: Spanking and mentions or eating disorder and self harm
1. Chapter 1

Sam had went off to college earlier that year, and the family hadn't taken it well. They all coped in different ways. Dad hunted nearly constantly. Dean drank. A lot. And had sex. A lot. Aiden however, turned deeper into her own world. Cutting and purging became her ways to cope. And soon it wasn't enough.

Dad was working a case in the Everglades, and had left Dean to watch Aiden and do some research. It was September, and school was starting for Aiden. But right now Aiden sat in her pajamas on the edge of the bathroom sink as Dean masked the smell of stale alcohol with cologne and deoderant.

"Alright baby girl, bathrooms yours." Dean said picking her up off the sink and setting her on the ground. He leaned against the doorjam, one arm on the other side.

"Gotta grab my clothes." Aiden said softly. She ducked under Dean's arm and proceeded into the main room of the motel.

Dean trailed after her observing in a way that trained hunters and experienced older brothers do.

Aiden grabbed her grey clothes duffel and dug around. She pulled out underwear, a bra, a pair of jeans, a white tee shirt, and a red plaid over shirt.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, and begrudgingly stopped her as she headed to the bathroom.

"What the hell Dean!" Aiden sniped as Dean steered her back into the room by her shoulders.

"Watch your mouth Aide." Dean growled, then he plopped her down on one of the beds.

"Hell ain't a four letter word." Aiden grimaced. "Well in a severity respect."

"Watch it." Dean sighed.

"Why can't I go get dressed and shi- stuff?" Aiden asked.

"Just working on a hunch," Dean said running a hand over his chin, "You been hurting yourself again?"

"N-no sir." Aiden said wide eyed, running a hand through her hair, an obvious tell.

"Wanna rethink that answer darlin," Dean said softly looking her in the eye.

"Maybe." Aiden said said quietly.

"Well?"

"Yes sir." Aiden looked at her toes.

"Yes sir what?" Dean asked, taking his sister'a chin in his hand.

"Yes sir, I've been hurting myself." Aiden said as tears welled in her eyes.

"I see." Dean sighed. He grabbed his twelve year old sister under the arms and stood her up. "Arms up."

"Dean?" Aiden said looking up at him, a stay tear falling down her cheek.

"Aiden Anne. Arms up." Dean growled. "One."

And with that Aiden's arms slowly raised above her head. "Yes Dean."

He reached down and lifted up the black sweatshirt and tugged it over Aiden's head. Aiden shivered at her lack of covering, even in the Florida heat, and quickly crossed her arms to cover old scars and fresher cuts.

Dean tossed the sweatshirt aside and took Aiden's hands, uncrossing her arms. "Shit babe."

Aiden stood stiff in her grey tank top and lavender plaid pajama bottoms. Her hands were in Dean's and he was revealing her secrets.

Dean raised the tank top so it hung just above her waist, exposing her stomach. On her stomach were old scars. Dean sighed and loosened Aiden's bottom so they fell off the girl's small frame.

Aiden now stood in her underwear and a tank top, shivering.

"Can I get dressed yet Dean?" Aiden said softly, her tears now falling freely "You've seen everything."

Dean rubbed his recently shaved chin, and glanced at the clock. It was nearly seven o'clock, and Aiden had to be at school in a half hour. And while Dad wasn't back yet, he'd kick Dean's ass if Aiden was late when he got back.

"Yeah kiddo go get dressed. But you and I are calling Dad tonight before we go run." Dean sighed, they had also missed their run this morning.

"Do we gotta?" Aiden asked turning her back to Dean and changing her clothes.

"Yeah Aide, Dad will want to know. Besides, it's not like we can keep it a secret. If I found out, he can too." Dean said.

"That is if he ever stays in one place." Aiden mumbled, she turned back around and walked over to the bathroom.

"You have five minutes!" Dean called after her. "You still have to eat breakfast."

In four minutes time Aiden came out of the bathroom with a clean face and clean teeth. Dean pointed to chair opposite the table he was seated at. A bowl, spoon, milk, and Cheerios sat on the table.

"Deannnn." Aiden whined, " I'm not hungry."

"Tough." Dean sighed. Then he stood up and poured her a bowl of cereal. He then handed her the spoon. "Eat."

Aiden stirred her cereal, took a bite every now and then, and then would stir it some more.

About five minutes into that pattern Dean snapped. He tugged Aiden up off her seat and delivered a flurry of spanks, he then deposited her back down on the chair with a single word.

"Eat."

"Dickwad." Aiden huffed under her breath.

"Two." Dean growled.

"Two!" Aiden cried, stuffing a spoonful of cereal in her mouth "what happened to one!?"

"You hit one earlier remember. When you were being a pain about showing your arms." Dean sighed. "Now finish your god damn cereal before you either hit three or are late for school."

"Yes sir." Aiden grumbled, eating her cereal.


	2. Chapter 2

That day at school Aiden was a tad snipey. She blamed her brother.

"Hey Aiden," Jennifer Gold said as she took her seat next to Aiden in math.

"Hey Jenn, what's up?" Aiden asked, smiling.

"Gotta take this damn math test, but after lunch a few of us are going down to the reserve, I nicked some of my brother's weed. You ever smoke Winchester?" Jennifer said in a hushed tone.

"Cigarettes, loads." Aiden said rolling her eyes, "Weed a few times."

"Damn girl, what's your hardship?" Jenn giggled.

"My brother took off in June. Have heard from him since." Aiden sighed.

"Sorry-" Jennifer started, but was cut off as a test landed with a thump on her desk.

"No talking." Ms. Kingston called out, snapping her ruler down on Aiden's desk.

Aiden and Jennifer bent their heads over their tests.

That afternoon, Aiden, glee with the promise of weed, had been working hard to keep her nose clean.

And after lunch, Jennifer, Marcus Livingston, Kelsey Hubbard, James Morgan, and Aiden snuck out through the gym door to the field.

They then spent the afternoon at the nature reserve, getting high.

Around three thirty, the children all set off home.

Aiden was giggling softly too herself as she walked towards the sketchier part of town where the motel was. It soon began to rain, as the cold water ran down her face she began to come to her senses. She glanced at her phone, three missed calls from Dean. Shit.

School had let out a half hour ago. Which meant Dean could very well have been waiting for her at school at three.

Her phone rang again, and instinctively she answered.

"Hey."

"Hey. Is that all you have to say? How about an explanation as to where the utter fuck you are." Dean yelled.

"S-saint germain drive." Aiden said timidly.

"Don't move." And with that Dean hung up.

Aiden found a bench and with her backpack on her lap, she cried in the pouring rain waiting for her brother to show up.

There was a low rumble before the Impala came into view. Dean sat in the drivers seat. With a slam of the door Dean stood in front of Aiden.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up." Dean growled.

Aiden scrambled to her feet, grabbing her bag. She slid into the passenger seat staying as close to the door as humanly possible, but if you were to ask her that was far to close to Dean.

"Where the fuck have you been Aiden Anne?" Dean yelled.

"Just hung out with some friends after school Dean, it's no big deal!" Aiden lied.

"Uh Hunh. Wanna rethink that young lady? Cause your principal called after lunch, said you'd been cutting class. Then I show up to pick you up and you aren't there." Dean snarled.

"So I cut class! Big deal!" Aiden snapped.

The car suddenly skidded to a stop as the rain began to let up. "Aiden. We keep our noses clean. And part of that is staying in class."

"So I won't cut class anymore ok?" Aiden asked.

"If I have to pull this car over again your ass is grass." Dean said as he started to drive again, "Also kiddo we still have to call dad."

"Dean! No!" Aiden cried out. And with that the Impala skidded to a halt once again, and Aiden's stomach dropped. "No Dean! I'll be good I promise! I'll call Daddy and everything! Honest!"

"I warned you Aide." Dean said as he got out of the car and opened Aiden's door.

"Dean please!" Aiden begged.

Dean shook his head curtly and took hold of Aiden's arm. He proped one leg up on the edge of the passenger side. He undid her jeans and tossed her over his knee, jeans pooled around her ankles. And then he spanked. Hard.

And eventually he stopped.

Aiden barely noticed honestly, but once she lay limp over his lap.

Dean hoisted Aiden up standing her on her feet. The two just stood there for a minute in the rain, then Dean pulled Aiden into his chest.

"You know it scares me when you do that shit Aide," He murmured, then paused and sniffed her hair. "Aiden Anne Winchester, why the fuck do you reek of weed?"

"Uh..." Aiden stopped, unable to think on the spot as she yanked up her wet jeans, hissing as they clung to her ass.

"And don't feed me no bullshit about being near someone smoking." He snapped. He opened the passenger side door. "Get in."

"Yes sir." Aiden said meekly, getting into the passenger seat.

Dean was fuming and Aiden was busily trying to disappear. Once they got to the motel, Dean got out and then opened Aiden's door.

"Get your bag." He growled, grabbing her wrist. And with that the two headed into the motel


End file.
